


It's like the first time

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie frown, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, I'm Jonathan the idea machine, M/M, Pre-Slash, SPN - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Dean seems to have found his happily ever after, so Sam is determined to get his own. One way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://chica-charlie.livejournal.com/profile)[chica_charlie](http://chica-charlie.livejournal.com/), one of the sweetest and most adorable creatures there are, who I got lucky enough to have in my life. *smishes*
> 
> **Part:** 1/2, _The wine, the lights and a Spanish guitar_
> 
> **Beta:** not yet *sheepish*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. The idea of this fic comes from the song "One last dance" by Sarah Connor. This first part is based on the video, the second part on the lyrics.  
> 

 

"Sammy! It's late! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean screams, as he quickly butter up his toast.  
As usual, Sam takes forever to get ready in the morning and he has to make up for it pressing on the pedal a little more.  
Not like he really minds, though.  
"I'm leaving your ass here, _princess_!" he adds for good measure, because the funniest part of being an older brother is to be allowed to make fun of the younger one as much as you want.  
Sam stomps down the stairs and steals Dean's toast from his hands just as he's about to bite it.  
"Oh, De, you shouldn't have. Thank you anyway!" he says, offering him a blinding grin before heading out.  
Dean shakes his head with an affectionate smile and follows him outside.  
He does smack him on the back of the head as soon he's close enough, but there's no real heat in it.  
"You brat" he says, starting the car and driving them both to school.  
Dad is working a case, nothing big, he said, and even if Dean is old enough to both go with him and drive, he fucked up his knee during the previous hunt and John regarded him as not ready to go back on the field yet.  
Hence, he asked Dean to fake being a couple years younger and enrolled him in Sam's school too.  
Once they get to school and Dean has parked the Impala, a pretty girl with fuzzy brown hair runs to the car and launches herself into Dean's arms.  
Dean grins at her, kissing her and taking his time licking briefly her lower lip before releasing her.  
"Morning, Dean" she pants, still out of breath between the run and the kiss.  
"Morning, babe" he answers.  
The girl encircles Dean's neck with her arms and sighs contentedly, then she turns towards Sam and smiles friendly at him.  
"Hey, Sam" she greets him.  
Sam smiles back.  
"Hey, Charlie."  
He can't help the clenching of his stomach, but he tries not to pay attention to it.  
He's come to expect it, and it's not like he can do anything to avoid it, anyway.  
While they walk towards school, Charlie and Dean still entangled and Sam walking a few steps behind them both, Sam notices a guy staring at him.  
As soon as he realizes he has been caught, the guy lowers his head and waves a hand at him, sheepishly.  
Sam's smile becomes a little wider as he waves back.  
He's cute and totally Sam's type, if he ever had one.  
Dean turns right then to ask him something and sees the exchange.  
His expression turns cold and he narrows his eyes, stepping away from Charlie and towards the guy.  
"What the fuck it's your problem?" he growls, well into the guy's personal space.  
The guy lifts both his hands, a surprised expression on his face.  
"Hey, cool it man! Everything's ok! I was just-"  
"Oh, I know what you were _just_ " Dean spats, grabbing the guy's shirt and pulling him closer.  
"Let's see how you _just_ once I've broken your nose."  
He's about to punch the living daylights out of the guy, when a few of his friends approach.  
"What's going on?" one of them asks, clenching his fist menaciously, and for as good as Dean can be, a match eight to one doesn't look exactly favorable, so he lets the guy go.  
"Nothing" he says, but before he leaves he leans in and hisses "stay the fuck away from my brother, you perv."  
Sam pulls Dean towards school, greatly embarrassed for the scene they just caused, as Charlie asks what was that all about and Dean simply doesn't answer.

***

The day keeps moving forward, and it's time for Sam's biology class. While in the hall, as he grabs his books from his locker, one falls.  
Sam tries to kneel to pick it up, but with everything he has on his arms it proves to be quite difficult, until a hand offers it to him.  
He turns gratefully and he's greeted by the smiling face of the guy of this morning.  
"Thanks, er-"  
"Mark" the guy says "my name's Mark."  
Sam nods.  
"Hi, Mark, I'm Sam" he answers.  
Mark chuckles.  
"I know."  
Sam blinks, and Mark blushes a little.  
"I've been...watching you, Sam" he confesses.  
Sam rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, I think the whole school knows that by now."  
Mark shakes his head.  
"No, I mean-I kinda like you."  
Sam's mouth drops open, and he's about to ask him if he's joking, and if he's not _why him_.  
_Everybody always like Dean_.  
He doesn't have the time of saying anything, anyway, because suddenly, from nowhere, Dean is there, and he's smashing Mark's shoulder against the lockers.  
"You like the pushing and pulling a little too much" Mark mutters.  
"Wasn't I clear enough?" Dean growls, just as Mark's friends approach.  
"Be careful, loverboy, sooner or later your knights won't be around to save your ass" he adds, before he steps back.  
Mark spares a little nod to Sam and leaves with his friends, who are glaring at Dean.  
Sam narrows his eyes.  
"What's the matter with you, Dean?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" he exclaims, exasperated.  
Dean fidgets.  
"I don't like the way that punk looks at you, that's all. It's-"  
"It's the same way you look at Charlie" Sam retaliates.  
"That's the point! You're not Charlie!" Dean sounds distraught, then he mutters something more and leaves too.  
Sam stares at his back as he walks away.  
"Maybe I'm not" he whispers "but I like it."

***

As usual, at lunchbreak, Dean leaves Sam alone to eat with Charlie.  
Sam sighs, watching as they seem to eat more each other's face than the not much appetible lunch food.  
He knows, he has told it to himself, and the only solution he has found is undergoing massive amounts of schmoop between them.  
Maybe sooner or later his brain will process how impossible and absurd it all is and move on.  
"Hey, Sam."  
Sam looks up and is surprised to see Mark standing in front of his table.  
"You must have a death wish" he says, but he's smiling at him, so Mark beams.  
"He's not the one who has to tell me _no_. You are. And until you do, I'll keep coming."  
Mark averts Sam's gaze.  
"I simply think you're worth it."  
There and then Sam makes his decision.  
"Wanna have lunch with me?" he asks.  
Mark lightens up and nods enthusiastically, but doesn't have the time to seat: someone bumps into his back and overthrows his tray with all the food on him.  
Mark turns abruptly and, sure enough, Dean's standing there, arms crossed on his chest, smirking at him.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, send me the bill of the laundrymat!" he exclaims, fake disappointment playing on his face.  
Mark narrows his eyes.  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" he spats; Dean is clenching his fists _again_ , and Sam is done looking on the side.  
He stands up and punches the table.  
"Dean, just _stop_ it!"  
But Dean's not listening to him.  
"Ok, that's it. We're going to solve it like men" he states.  
"No, you're _not_ , dammit!"  
Sam shoves Dean with all his strength.  
"I'm not a damsel in distress and I've had it with your mother hen attempts to meddle in my fucking life!"  
He shouts at him and stomps away.  
Dean's eyes are open wide and he looks utterly lost when he runs after him.  
"Sammy-"  
"It's _Sam_! Dean, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm almost 17, I think I'm entitled to make my own choices. Mark said he'd like to spend time with me, and I-"  
Dean narrows his eyes.  
"He did, didn't he?! I'm gonna _kill_ that motherf-"  
Sam's punch shocks him more than hurt him.  
He stares at his brother, stunned, a hand on his cheek.  
Sam's eyes are filled with tears.  
"Why do you want me to be alone and miserable? Why can't you think about me for once, instead of yourself?"  
Dean's mouth opens and closes a couple of times, but no sound comes out.  
Sam shakes his head sadly.  
"You found your happy ending, Dean, you have to stop trying to write mine, too."  
When he walks away, Dean would give anything to be able to follow him, but his body seems stuck to the pavement.

***

That night Dean goes out to dinner with Charlie.  
Sam is grateful he did: he's not in the mood to share his space with his older brother.  
They haven't talked much, but he knows he has hurt Dean with what he said to him.  
The bastard deserves it, there's no doubt about it, but he still feels the worst scum on earth for causing him pain.  
It's not Dean's fault if he suffers, after all.  
The doorbell's ring takes him back to the present, so he stands and goes to open, his dagger at the ready (can't be too careful), but there's only Mark on the doorstep.  
Mark, with his sheepish smile and hopeful eyes.  
"So..." he starts, scratching the back of his head, uncertain.  
"I saw your brother's car outside the diner, and I thought that-well, if he's there he's not here, right?"  
He chuckles nervously.  
"And you haven't told me _no_ yet, so maybe you'd like to come to the club with me? I could buy you a beer and we can get to know each other a little while my safety is not in any immediate danger..."  
Sam doesn't even think about it.  
"I'd love to" he answers, grabbing his jacket.

***

He and Mark have been at the club for half an hour, more or less, drinking and laughing and generally having a great time, when suddenly Mark asks him to dance.  
Sam swallows noisily, then looks around: there are other same sex couples on the floor, so _that_ 's obviously not an issue here.  
"I'm not a very good dancer" he confesses, blushing, but Mark just laughs and leads him to the floor with a hand on his lower back.  
An intimate gesture, but the contact is light, like he's trying to give Sam all the space he needs.  
Sam is grateful, and he encircles Mark's neck with his arms.  
Everything's going so well, until the last thing he expected happens: Dean and Charlie enter the club.  
Sam sees as Dean spots him and his eyes darken with fury, but then Charlie grabs his arm and says something to him, stunning him into silence.  
He attempts to answer, waving his arms in the air, but she shakes her head and points at Sam and Mark.  
Dean looks at them once more, then he sighs, says something more to her and then walks up to where they're dancing.  
_Were_ dancing, since at some point Sam has stopped but didn't even realized he did.  
He's staring at his brother, who moves slowly through the dancing couples towards them.  
Sam cringes when he approaches, but Dean throws him a reassuring glance.  
"Sorry to interrupt" he simply says "Sammy- _Sam_ , we have to talk. Now."  
Sam is about to protest, but then he finally looks him in the eyes and there's a suspiciously familiar spark flickering in Dean's gaze.  
He doesn't want to believe, he doesn't dare to hope, because if he's wrong it'll break his heart once too many, but what he knows is that he can't lie to himself.  
Or Mark.  
He steps back, disentagling himself from the guy.  
"Mark?"  
Mark looks at him expectantly.  
"No."  
The guy's face turns sad.  
"Yeah, I expected this much" he sighs and offers Sam a little smile.  
"Thanks for the dance."  
Dean turns to leave, then he remembers something.  
"Er, Mark?"  
The guy look at Dean, a little intimidated.  
"Could you maybe take Charlie home? We have a-a family emergency and I can't..."  
Mark nods, and then Dean grabs Sam's wrist and guides him out.

***

"Dean, leave it alone!"  
Charlie grabs his sleeve.  
"Sam is simply looking for someone to fill the time you spends with me! And he deserves it as much as you do."  
"But they-he's not-" Dean tries to object, but Charlie stops him again.  
"You are too close. It's not normal or healthy, Dean. Hell, look at that guy! Is like Sam is looking for a _substitute_ for you!"  
Only then Dean takes the time of really seeing the guy who's trying to take his Sammy away from him.  
He has spiky blond hair, light coloured eyes and a leather jacket that-

_"You found your happy ending, Dean, you have to stop trying to write mine, too."_

Finally Sam's words make sense to him and a world of possibilities he never contemplated (not consciously, at least) opens up in front of him.  
"I'm sorry, Charlie, I have to go" he says, before walking up to Sam and Mark.

***

"Hey, Sam, listen" Dean starts, as soon as they're outside the club "I don't know much about endings, but-"  
He bites his lower lips, and is grateful for the poor lightning of the carpark.  
"This can be our beginning if you want."  
Sam stops walking and Dean turns towards him, dreading what he'll see, but his little brother is just smiling at him, a smile warm and secretive.  
A smile just for Dean.  
Sam gets closer and intertwines their fingers.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way" he says.

**Author's Note:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTE** : This part is self-conclusive. Ends well. If you want to keep the illusion that everything is ok, don't read the second one when it comes.
> 
> **Not Coming Down From:** [Couch](https://www.google.com/maps?q=Couch)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** anxious  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Ashley Tisdale "How do you love someone"


End file.
